Te Amo Y Te Amare Por Siempre
by Gemelas Kaganime
Summary: fic dedicado a Haruna1998 esperamos que te guste ... entren y lean.


Lorena: HOLA Aquí les traemos un pequeño one-shot un tanto triste

Katy: Este fic esta dedicado a Haruna1998, esperamos que te guste y perdón por la tardanza :)

Lorena: bueno hermana di el disclaimer

Katy: ¬¬ di las palabras mágicas.

Lorena: abra cadabra

Katy: bien… inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, blah blah blah le pertenece a level-baka-5…. HERMANA LA PALABRA MÁGICA ERA "Por favor" ¬¬

Lorena: bien aquí va el fic.

Advertencia: Letra en MAYÚSCULA gritos.

* * *

><p><span>Te amo y te amare por siempre.<span>

Siempre era igual, todas las noches cuando el volvía del trabajo… discusiones todas terminaban igual, con la misma frase dicha por Haruna: "Debí haberle echo caso a Onii-san cuando me dijo que cometía un error al casarme contigo", realmente Fubuki nunca creyó que seria así al estar casado con Haruna, llevaban 5 años de casados, los 3 primeros años era todo perfecto, pero de un día para otro todo cambio… todos alrededor de Fubuki le preguntaban como soportaba tanto, hasta el mismo Endo se lo pregunto, y eso que el tiene que aguantar la comida de Natsumi, Pero Fubuki siempre daba la misma respuesta "la amo a pesar de todo, la amo". Y era verdad, el la amaba y mucho, soportaba cada discusión, cada palabra, cada grito. Pero aun así, no lo comprendía, siempre se preguntaba "¿porque?" ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así?, el realmente no lo entendía, y cada vez todo se volvía mas confuso. Hasta que una llamada cambio todo

Fubuki: ¿Alo?

¿?: Buenas noches señor, ¿se encontrara la señora Fubuki Haruna?

Fubuki: eh? Haruna-chan, disculpe ella no se encuentra, pero habla con el marido, ¿necesita algo?

¿?: Ya veo, mucho gusto señor yo soy el doctor Matsumoto, dígame una cosa, ¿usted es consiente del estado de su esposa?

Fubuki: ¿E-estado, de que habla, que le ocurrió a Haruna?

Doctor: a su esposa solo le queda un año y medio de vida.

Fubuki: …. No… no es posible… ¿ella, ella lo sabe?

Doctor: si, ella lo sabe, pero…

Fubuki. Ya...veo, adiós *cuelga*

Fubuki estaba desconcertado, ¿a Haruna le quedaba un año y medio de vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿que tenia?, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal de su casa interrumpió sus pensamientos; Haruna había llegado de hacer las compras.

Fubuki: Haruna….- este se la quedo mirando

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa shirou?... al menos no te quedes ahí parado mirándome, ayúdame con las bolsas.

Fubuki: ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto en un tono calmado.

Haruna: ¿Decirte que shirou?- dijo en un tono confuso, pero ella sabia a lo que se refería.

Fubuki: ¿Decirte que?... HARUNA, TE QUEDA POCO TIEMPO DE VIDA… ¿Por qué?..¿DIME PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

Haruna: Shirou.- susurro.

Fubuki: SHIROU, SHIROU ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME.- dijo acercándose lentamente a Haruna, y luego la abrazo.- Que es lo que tienes, dímelo Haruna, por favor

Haruna: G-Gomen.- dijo sollozando y apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo.-T…tengo una enfermedad al corazón. Quise decírtelo, pero no pude.

Fubuki: ¿por que no pe lo dijiste?- pregunto nuevamente con un tono mas calmado y suave.

Haruna: ¡QUISE HACERLO!, pero no quería lastimarte.

Fubuki: ¿Lastimarme?... ¿¡y que ahí de todas esas peleas!

Haruna: LO HICE POR QUE PENSÉ QUE TE ABURRIRÍAS DE MI, ME DEJARÍAS, TE BUSCARÍAS A OTRA Y NO SUFRIRÍAS POR MI MUERTE.

Fubuki: ¡Ese era tu gran plan! Haruna yo jamás te dejaría, te amo a pesar de todo… te amo.

Haruna: shirou… Gomen…. Te amo.

Fubuki: Estaremos juntos para siempre, te lo prometo.- la abrazo mas fuerte.

Paso el tiempo Haruna y Fubuki tuvieron un pequeño niño llamado Haruto, en honor a su madre quien murió inmediatamente tras dar a luz.

6 años después.

En el cementerio.

Haruto: Otou-san, OTOU-SAN date prisa, Oka-san nos debe estar esperando.- dijo corriendo, hacia una tumba en especial, que decía "aquí yacen los restos de Fubuki Haruna, la mejor esposa, amiga, hija, hermana y madre"

Fubuki: Haruto tranquilo, ya vamos a llegar.- al llegar a la tumba, los dos se sentaron frente a esta.

Haruto: Hola Oka-san, ha llevado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vinimos a visitar, Gomen, pero es que e tenido fiebre estos últimos días, pero ya estoy mejor, así que no te preocupes.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- oh!... casi lo olvido… MIRA, mira eh sacado 100 en mi examen de matemáticas.- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba la hoja a la tumba.- Oka-san te amo, y me hubiera gustado conocerte, pero yuuto-Oji-san, Aki-san, Otou-san y los otros Oji-san (se refiere a los otros chicos Raimon) me dijeron que tu fuiste una gran persona… sabes a mi me gustaría ser como tu cuando crezca…. Otou-san, saluda a Oka-san.-

Fubuki: Hola amor, como veras nuestro hijo a crecido mucho, y en muy parecido a ti, su Oji-san Kido le ah estado enseñado soccer.- dijo sonriendo.- es muy talentoso como el y también es muy inteligente…como tu...…..Te extraño Haruna, todos lo hacemos, pero se que estas en un mejor lugar… saluda a Atsuya y a mis padres por mi y por Haruto ¿si?... también quiero que recuerdes que "Te amo y te amare por siempre".

* * *

><p>Fin *-*<p>

Lorena: ¿les gusto?, ¿nos quieren matar por escribir un fic tan malo? ¿Merecemos reviews?

Katy: esperamos que les allá gustado y Haruna1998-san perdón por la tardanza, pero este es tu regalo :D

Lorena: esperamos que lo hallas disfrutado :3

Katy: bueno eso es todo bye bye

Lorena: adiós :)


End file.
